


Blue Pearl's Zoo Day

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Night time setting, Sex, Sneaking Around, Timing everything out, cum, human zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: After her Diamond orders her out of a room, Blue Pearl sneaks off to the Human Zoo for some fun.





	Blue Pearl's Zoo Day

>It was another routine trip to the human zoo. Blue Diamond and her Pearl stood within a large pink room, eleven tall pink patterned pillars surrounded a small pink bed. Pink bubbles floated through the room, each one holding a Rose Quartz gem within. Blue Diamond knelt upon the floor and started running her hand along the pink bed.  
>"Pearl, leave the room." Blue Diamond whispered out as she picked up one of the large pink pillows, her voice a mixture of sorrow and sternness.  
>A faint smile crossed Blue Pearl's face before she responded in a whisper. "Yes my Diamond." giving a slight bow before she made her way over to the door and opened it, stepping through the opening and leaving her Diamond behind.  
>Blue Pearl let out a sigh as the door closed behind her, her smile now growing wider. A thought ran through her mind. "Finally, it's been so long since she ordered me out. I have three thousand six hundred seconds before she will request my presence again. I must be quick."  
>Blue Pearl started moving away from the door and into the station proper, making her way through the halls, counting down the time in her head as she moved as quietly as she could. Her body tensed up every time she saw an Amethyst or a Jasper moving through the halls, a sense of dread mixing with excitement at the prospect of being caught.  
>Relief flooded through her as she arrived at the maintenance doors for the zoo. The doors had a large pink statue on both sides of them, vaguely human in appearance but featureless. The doors each had a five petaled flower engraved onto them, resembling roses, accompanied by lines forming a simple pattern that vaguely made the whole thing look like a large mask.  
>"Two thousand seven hundred seconds left." Blue Pearl thought to herself as she placed a hand onto the control panel to the right side of the doors and input the command that would open them. Her smile returned as the door slid open, revealing the zoo environment before her. She could see the dark night time setting within, marveled briefly at the tall artificial trees within. She had seen the zoo dozens of times since her Diamond started visiting the station, but it was still a lovely sight to the servant.  
>Blue Pearl input a command that would close the doors behind her and open them again in one thousand eight hundred seconds, roughly thirty minutes from the time of her entrance and leaving her enough time to make it back to her Diamond. The door slid closed behind her as she started dashing through the artificial landscape, weaving through the trees swiftly and silently.  
>Blue Pearl slowed her movements down as she arrived close to where the zoo humans slept. Her smile grew as she saw them laying down, spread out and resting silently. Casually, she tip-toed through the masses, looking for one lucky human.  
>Her eyes widened under her bangs when she spotted him, her heart beating faster in excitement. A paler skinned man, with broad shoulders, thick muscles, and shoulder length blond hair, his bangs coming down and covering his eyes. Blue Pearl bit her lower lip in anticipation as she made her way over to him and picked him up gently in her arms, whispering softly. "You're perfect." before carrying the man away from the group and into the denser trees. Blue Pearl had a soft spot for the ones with hair covering their eyes, sometimes it was men, other times it was women, but she always had fun with them.  
>After Blue Pearl had carried the man off a reasonable distance away, she laid him gently on the ground and pulled the lower part of his outfit away, his dick now on full display. She licked her lips before she crouched down and began to gently stroke his dick, giving it a few tentative licks as she went, rubbing her fingers gently along his balls and shaft.  
>The zoo man began stirring from his sleep, the stimulation causing his dick to stiffen. The man sat up and spoke out in confusion. "Who....are you? What are you doing?"  
>Blue Pearl smiled before raising a finger to her mouth. "Sssh. Congrats dear human, you have been selected for a very special choosening. Just lay back and relax, I'll make you feel better than you ever have before."  
>Hearing Blue Pearl's soft and gentle voice and hearing that he had been chosen for a special choosening got the man very excited. His dick began stiffening without stimulation. Blue Pearl smiled as she saw the man's member reach a fully erect state. "There we go, that's a good human. Here we go."  
>With a glow of her gem and a shimmer of light, Blue Pearl phased her outfit away from her body, revealing a pair of lovely blue breasts upon her chest, small yet perky. Between her legs sat a lovely blue pussy, already dripping with anticipation.  
>Slowly, she lowered herself onto the human's dick, using her left hand to help guide the erect member into her waiting pussy. She let out a small gasp as she felt the dick slide into her, her walls tightening around the shaft the moment it entered her.  
>Blue Pearl began using her legs to bounce herself up and down on the human's thick shaft, careful not to let his dick slide all the way out of her. Her breasts bounced in rhythm with her motions, her tongue drooped out of her mouth as she felt the pleasure build up within her.  
>Under her, she could hear the human man start moaning and grunting in pleasure, his fingers digging into the fake grass under him, his dick twitching within her tight blue pussy, her walls squeezing it in ways he'd never felt before. Blue Pearl had full control of her body, and she knew how to use it.  
>Blue Pearl picked up the pace of her bounces as she began rubbing her slender fingers along the man's hairless chest, drool dripping off of her tongue as she let out moans of pleasure, her breast slightly squeezed together by her outstretched arms, but still jiggling in time with her bounces. Within her pussy, she clamped her walls down tighter, to really stroke the full length of his shaft, to really feel it brush along every inch of her insides. She could feel the tip of his dick getting closer to her shifted cervix. Soon, she'd feel the sensation she had longed to feel for the last one hundred years.  
>With a few final thrusts, she pushed herself down as far onto the human's dick as she could, the tip now kissing her cervix, her walls tightening a little further around the man's dick. It was more than enough. As the man let out a loud grunt and shot his load into her, Blue Pearl let out a long moan of pleasure as she felt the cum splash into her shifted womb, felt herself be filled with the warmth she had been longing for, felt her body shudder as pleasure coursed through her. Not ever the pleasure of serving her Diamond could compare with how she felt as she she and the human stayed entwined, reveling in their pleasures.  
>Blue Pearl frowned to herself as she heard the warning beeps for the door in the distance, signaling her time was coming to a close. With a sigh, she slid herself off the human's dick and pulled a vial from her chest. She quickly gathered the cum that was leaking out of her pussy into the vial, and stashed it in her gem before phasing her outfit back on. "Thank you for that human, I enjoyed our choosening. Please, keep this a secret, I don't want the others.....getting jealous of you,  
>The human man gave a light nod. Blue Pearl smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair briefly before making a dash towards the door, the door itself sliding open as she arrived.  
>"Nine hundred seconds to get back to my Diamond. The sample I got will help ease the wait." She thought to herself as she lingered at the door just long enough to close it behind her. "Until next time, dear humans."

**Author's Note:**

> Male is based off of F-3. But of course, Blue Pearl wouldn't know his name.


End file.
